Technical Field
The invention relates to a panel. Particularly, the invention relates to a touch panel.
Related Art
In recent years, touch electronic products are well received by consumers due to advantages of easy operation and high intuition, and gradually become a main stream in the market. However, as the touch electronic product has more and more functions, the touch operation method of directly touching a screen (which is referred to as a two-dimensional (2D) touch) is unable to satisfy user's operational requirements. In recent years, a hovering electronic product is developed, which not only has the 2D sensing function, but also allows the user to perform a touch operation when the user approaches to the screen without touching the screen. Namely, the user can easily operate the hovering electronic product in a distance above the screen (which is referred to as a 3D touch) by disposing a touch object (for example, a stylus or a finger) above the screen. Therefore, compared to the conventional touch electronic products, the hovering electronic produce can further improve the operation convenience and intuition.
In most of the existing hovering electronic products, electrodes used for the 3D touch are disposed at a peripheral area, though such method has to sacrifice a wiring layout area, so that a slim border design is hard to be implemented. On the other hand, in some hovering electronic products, a part of the electrodes originally used for the 2D touch now serves for the 3D touch. However, the electrodes used for the 2D touch generally adopt a design with better sensing linearity, and the above method may decrease a touch resolution and the sensing linearity of the 2D touch. Moreover, the electrodes of the 3D touch require a higher signer or a larger sensing sensitivity to facilitate sensing the touch object located above the screen in a distance. However, if all of the signals within the touch area are increased in order to achieve the 3D touch, it is easy to cause an error in judgment due to signal saturation when the user performs the 2D touch. On the other hand, if the sensing sensitivity within the touch area is increased, the signal is easy to be influenced by noises. Therefore, according to the existing technique, the hovering electronic product with the electrodes of the 2D touch and the electrodes of the 3D touch disposed within the touch area is hard to achieve good touch quality for both of the 2D touch and the 3D touch.